The Final Fatality 0o
by Fatality0.o
Summary: The spirit of fire desperately tries to save the realms from Armageddon, with no one taking him seriously, his few allies are... less than satisfactory. How will these MK rejects restore order? Adventure/Humor
1. Intro! A desperate plight

On the brink of death, one might see their guiding spirit, whether that be an animal spirit, a god or some other entity. You may have noticed the presence of these entities, Raiden being an extreme example. Fighting alongside mortal men and women, leading them to victory and often granting them life after certain death, no matter the ugly cost. Spirits who aid their mortal counterparts are often vengeful and see the warriors like their own children, unable to accept the defeat of their personal champions, they often resurrect and allow them passage back from beyond the worlds of death. I too, am to blame for these selfish acts. I fear I may have created a monster…

I am the very spirit of all fire that exists in the realms and my father is the elder god of music. You have possibly heard my name being cried out in battle and never given a second thought to the spirit watching, but this time, my friend, I beseech your help. I confide unto you the real truths of Mortal Kombat…No one ever truly dies, their essence is carried throughout he realms forever, and so the mere namesake "Mortal Kombat" is a lie, blurring the lines between the mortal and immortal.

Now I seek the other spirits and the warriors of the realms to come to my side, and fight along with me for the sake of keeping order. The elder gods are losing control over the mortal beings that they are entitled to protect. Men are becoming gods, and gods are becoming men. Some of which have nothing but darkness in their souls and crave the destruction of peace itself. The safeguard against Armageddon failed, no matter which warrior reached the top of the pyramid, it eventually ended in utter chaos. I've sent myself back in time, before the safeguard was placed, to warn the elder gods of the consequences, but alas, they did not believe and will not aid me. Fighting alone will end in my destruction.  
This message is my last hope for this world.

I await your response and your aid,

You desperate ally,

-Toasty.


	2. Puberty is unkind

Toasty heaved a sigh of relief as the first recruit arrived. It had only been a day since his letter had reached the eyes of the people of the realms. High above him, the sky churned and spewed lighting. The youthful fire spirit moved fluidly as a bolt of electricity struck the ground, revealing the only easy patron he would acquire for his mission. Toasty flinched in surprise, as the figure, who was only little bit shorter than he was, raised his arms in the air. Lighting shot from his finger tips as he cried out. "KID THUUUUUNDERRR!".

After this unnecessary display was finished, Toasty could truly see how the child spirit of lighting had changed over the years. Kid Thunder now appeared as a teenager of about 16 or 17 years of age, and had grown to be very lean and agile youth. Toasty stood with his firm jaw half hanging open, as Kid Thunder approached him and grappled him in a crushing hug. "TOASTY!" He exclaimed.

With one eyebrow raised, Toasty peeled the excited teen spirit from his body, and brushed off his clothes. "It's been quite a while Kid, how's everything holding up?" Asked Toasty, trying not appear like a prude. "Oh it's been a hell of a time." replied Kid Thunder, taking off his straw hat and balancing it on one finger. "Oh really?" Toasty used his acting skills to make it appear that he had interest in the teen's experiences. "Training with Raiden, keeping up with the politics of the elder gods, watching competitions, it's a wild ride." Kid Thunder said sarcastically, clearly bored of his usual duties as a spirit.

"So when are we going to get to the action, the fighting, the boom-boom-pow?!" He added quickly while playfully punching Toasty in the arm. Toasty reproached the teen by swatting him away. He put one of his fists behind his back and began to pace out and back as he spoke.

"This isn't about the fighting, it's about something much more important. It's about finding our warriors, and saving the realms from certain destruction. Working as a team, learning new skills and-" Toasty cut off as he realized that Kid Thunder was mocking his speech, making one of his hands appear to talk to the other. "Why am I wasting my time on you?" Toasty scoffed and turned away from Kid Thunder. "Oh come on Big-T, I'm just excited, no reason to be sore."

Kid Thunder walked over to Toasty and put one hand on his shoulder. Toasty in turn shrugged it off. "This is just very important, the single most important thing in the universe, I just want to make sure you understand that and can take it seriously." He said, staring down Kid Thunder. "I CAN do this, you just have to trust me" Kid Thunder replied with a stern, mature smile. "Now lets do the Electric Slide!" He added grinning from ear to ear. Toasty frowned and, heaved a heavy sigh and said "This is no time for fun and games Kid, this is serious business, life and death- aww fine, one time and then that's it" Kid Thunder bounced a little. "I'll get my tennis shoes" He said with a squeal.

-

(Some Imagery)

In this story, Toasty appears to be a male between the ages of 22-25.

He has a handsome but not overly buff figure.

He has natural crimson hair which is short and spiked.

He most notably wears a long, dark colored trench coat.

(End of Imagery)

((I've decided to write short chapters but update frequently. I always though it would be interesting to make "Toasty" a real character. Kid Thunder, in case you might not know, is featured as one of Raiden's fatalities called a "Friendship" in one of the older Mortal Kombat games.))


	3. Better than pulling names out of a hat

One night and electric slide later, our 'heroes' (I use that term loosely) are back to planning the end of the Armageddon threat. Toasty is pacing the halls of the fire spirit's temple, and of course Kid Thunder was right beside him emitting his nonsense directly into the brainstorm.

"We have to think harder. In all the realms of life and death there has to be our warriors somewhere, awaiting our summons" Toasty turned around and being walking the opposite direction. " It would be freaking awesome if it was like in the video games, where a big screen comes up and you just highlight the player you want to fight with, right Big-T?" Kid Thunder suggested.

"First of all, I wasn't made a player in the games, just a random noise. At least you got into the games, even if it wasn't a playable character… WAIT!" Toasty exclaimed. "We'll play Mortal Kombat!" He added triumphantly. "but uh… I thought you said that we didn't have time to screw around, not that I'm complaining or anything." Kid Thunder said curiously.

Toasty blasted a small fireball into a panel in the wall's surface of his temple. The wall slid slowly to the side, revealing a large flat screen TV and several consoles. "Freaking A!" Kid Thunder exclaimed. "How long you been holding out on me!?!" He added playfully slapping Toasty across the back of the head…

After a few minutes Kid Thunder was still laying on the ground in mild pain, and Toasty was loading the 'select-a-player' screen. "Now let's see… There's princess Kitana, I bet she would listen to us… or Subzero, he's recently made a turn for the better." Toasty said, as Kid Thunder pulled himself over to the TV. "Yeah but… they are always busy. They have lives… unlike us. We need someone who has nothing to do all day and nothing really to lose…" Replied Kid Thunder.

A thought crossed their minds at the same time. "Scorpion" They said flatly and in unison. "Scorpion is the warrior that I had sworn to protect. I'm his guardian spirit, how could I ask such a burden to be placed on him?" Toasty said reflectively. "I know, but his life is pretty much as screwed up as it can get. Maybe after this we can cut a deal with the gods and get them to do something nice for him." Kid Thunder replied.

"You're right. It's worth a shot. I'll summon him to my temple." Toasty said as he entered a completely round room that was kept alight by torches. The room was very large and decorated in stone. "So how exactly does this work?" Asked Kid Thunder as he followed Toasty. "It's quite simple" Toasty replied.

Toasty began to recite ancient chants of summoning, as the torches' flames died out quickly, one by one. The room was it's own dark entity, black clouds and ashes swirled around the two spirits. In a giant burst of fire the torches were relit and when the smoke cleared a warrior could be seen…

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

-

(Some love for my Reviewer)

To Superman K- Thank you for the praise, you are a talented writer yourself. I recently read "Raiden's Birthday", pretty funny, and ending with a spicy scene.


	4. Scorpion's Revenge

Toasty and Kid Thunder looked on as the smoke cleared, but what they saw changed their life forever!…But not really. The undead warrior gleamed in the darkness, or at least his watch did. Scorpion, although still wearing his signature mask, was clad in a grey business suit, holding a suitcase.

"Where am I? This is not my layer's office!" He bellowed loudly. Toasty stared with wide eyes. "Scor-Scorpion?" He stuttered. Stood in silence glaring into Toasty's eyes as he repeated his question, "Where am I?". Kid Thunder stared with wide eyes, and Toasty stepped forward. "You are in the safety of the fire temple and I am Toasty, the spirit of fire and your chosen protector." Toasty said giving a quick, traditional bow.

"That's nice. Now can I go home?" Scorpion said quickly in his gruff voice, as he checked his watch. "Is that a Rolex?" Kid Thunder said as he eyed the watch, hungrily. "Yes it is." Scorpion replied as he pulled down his sleeve to hide it. "May I please ask… What the hell happened to you!?!" Toasty exclaimed, shocked that his proud undead warrior was dressed like a over-paid, labor unionized car salesmen.

Scorpion sighed. "This is the 2000's… you can't just hunt down your enemy and kill them and their whole family anymore, without legitimate documentation. Revenge is in the form of paper work. I'm now an undead warrior of the court of law." He said nonchalantly.

"But what about Quan Chi? What about killing him for slaughtering your family and reviving your ninja clan?" Toasty questioned. "I've already filed several lawsuits against Mr. Chi, and sent him into finical hell. On top of that, I had investigators reopen my murder file and I'm now gaining compensation from the Lin Kuei." Scorpion admitted. "yeah, life is pretty good…or death, whatever you call this." He added, nodding his head slightly.

Toasty stood astounded. "How could this have happened?" He moaned as his gaze fell to the floor. "It's simple." Said scorpion. "You can't really expect much pay for assassinations, not with today's forensic science. Everyone has normal jobs now. Look at Cyrax, he works part-time in my layer's office as fax machine." He finished.

"So this means… you're not going to help us with your kick-ass moves and shiny spear thingy?" Kid Thunder whimpered. "Well…no. I have to get back to my place and freshen up before my next court date." Scorpion said. Kid Thunder walked up and patted Scorpion on the back. "Well if you ever change your mind, just contact us. We really do need help." He said with a plastic smile.

Scorpion raised an eyebrow and in a puff of smoke the undead court warrior vanished. "He's not even a ninja anymore and the guy's still as stiff as a board when it comes to personality." Kid Thunder said as he smiled and walked back over to Toasty. "What could have possibly happened to him?" Asked Toasty with great concern.

"Well, you heard him, no one can survive on their old paychecks alone, everyone is getting modern jobs now." Kid Thunder replied. "No no no! We are only weeks away from Armageddon, and in the original future they were tearing each other apart." Toasty said as he covered his face, and grit his teeth. "Something's wrong" He added.

"Oh well. Maybe this is the way that we were meant to stop Armageddon." Kid Thunder said leaning against a stone column. "Oh you're just happy because you stole Scorpion's watch" Toasty said with slight annoyance. Kid Thunder lifted up his sleeve with a smirk.

"Hellz yeah."

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

_

(Some love for my reviewer)

To Superman K: Thanks for reading the story so far, I really hope you're still enjoying it. Your stories are awesome! Raiden has a baby now, It's so cute! But I don't want to babysit...ever.


	5. Evil begins to assemble

The darkness envelops a figure in motion. Bright lights, passing by, sparkle off of the metal bars in the blackness. Mist rises off the concrete, still warm after the day's exposure to the unforgiving sun. All that is heard in the darkness of the supermarket parking lot, is the footsteps of a madman and the squeaky wheel of the shopping cart that he just jacked.

Ever since Scorpion had defeated the sorcerer in the art of the Kourt of Mortal law, Quan Chi had been planning a special meeting, in a special location, with special people. He continued down the dark road, the wind whistled as it collided with his ugly dome-like head, and sweat dripped from his fingerless gloves.

"Time has come to move on to bigger and better things." Quan Chi said as he stopped for a brief moment to scoop up the cardboard box that he had been living in recently. Folding the box carefully with what little smelly belongings he had left, he put his crap in the shopping cart and continued on his way to the designated location. The cart bounced up and down over the rocks and bumps in the pavement, cars passing by gave curious looks the sorcerer but they dare not deviate from their original route.

Finally, He was at the correct area. Quan Chi passed under the giant glowing 'M' and went to the back of the restaurant's parking lot, the dumpsters to be exact. He knocked loudly on the side of the dumpster, and after a flurry of profane vocabulary filled the inside the bin, a greasy-headed Shang Tsung slowly opened the lid.

"Finally! I didn't think you were ever going to arrive." He said, eating a few cold French fries from a crumpled bag. "I did take my merry time, didn't I?" Quan Chi said with a cold chuckle. Shang Tsung clambered out of the dumpster and stood beside him.

"So we have come to an agreement, is that correct?" He said. "It appears so. The only way we can work our way back into power is if we are to form an alliance… a hobo alliance." Shang Tsung said pressing his fingers together at the bottom of his chin.

"First we must find a way to get back to Outworld, any suggestions?" He added, but Quan Chi already had a plan. An employee of the restaurant was making his way to his vehicle, and the cunning sorcerers were hiding close by.

Shang Tsung took him by surprise, sweeping the employee's feet out from under him. Quan charged like a mad bull and repeatedly running over the stranger with the metal shopping cart. Finally the violence ended, and they searched for the keys to the old car.

"Is he…dead?" Shang Tsung asked, a little surprised how quickly they worked without any powers. Quan Chi replied "yes, I believe we may have killed him a little bit.". He was worried about police investigations, he couldn't afford anymore lawsuits, or jail.

"Oh snap! What are we going to do with the body!?!" Shang Tsung realized these fears as well. "Should we… should we burn it?" He asked helplessly. "No, we have no time! Put him… put him in the dumpster." Quan Chi said. "NO! I eventually plan to come back for that dumpster. Put him in the trunk of the car, we have to get out of here." Shang Tsung said as he took the keys.

"Actually I know this guy, I killed his brother, and he defeated me in Mortal Kombat a long time ago…oh well, at least I wasn't killed by a shopping cart." Shang Tsung said as he recognized his old enemy, Lui Kang. "I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later." He added, as they loaded up Liu's body into the trunk of the car, and then began to argue about who was going to drive.

Eventually Quan Chi won the argument and they began to drive towards their destination, a location where a portal to Outworld could be summoned. "Do you think we could stop by K-Mart?" Shang Tsung asked. "No." Quan Chi said flatly as they continued their drive into the night.

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

-

(Some love for my reviewer)

To Superman K- Thank you for reviewing so much. A story with no feedback quickly dies, thanks for keeping my spirit alive. Yes, things are going to get quite crazy when the evil hobos decide to pick up a few more allies before they head back to Outworld. Sorry for the update wait, I got distracted by life for a moment, my humble apologies. LOL.


	6. Let's just call it Chapter 6

A restless figure lay there alone in the room with the bright lights. Her eyes scanned the ceiling, back and forth and she mumbled to herself. "This is all his fault" She said, as everyone knew how Frost despised Sub-Zero. She kicked her legs angrily, and spat bitter curses.

A pleasant woman dressed in white came to Frost, locking the door behind her. Frost turned to the woman and gritted her teeth. "It's his fault, he'll pay for everything. He will lose everything! I swear it, but we have to be careful. Very careful." She said quickening her breath.

"The Lin Kuei belong to me! I won't stop until they are MINE." Frost shrieked and screamed, thrashing her body violently. "I know sweetie, I know, but now it's time for you to go night-night, alright deary?" The nurse, said as she accessed Frost's arm through the straight jacket, preparing her for her nightly injection.

"NO, you don't get it! He's here! Sub-Zero is in this damn building, right now!" Frost howled as she tried to fight off the nurse's needle. After a few minutes, the nurse finally won tonight's delirious struggle. Slowly the profanity that Frost spewed forth was slowing down and becoming slurred.

"We have to be careful, Sub…Sub-Zero is everywhere. He knows everything you do… He's like…He's like freaking Santa Clause…." Frost said as she finally closed her eyes and peace returned to the cozy, little, padded room. "Goodnight deary, sweet dreams" The nurse said as she smiled and covered Frost with a blanket before leaving the room…. And locking the door with several pad locks…

-  
Meanwhile, somewhere totally different…

Toasty smiled as the new warrior he had summoned appeared. Ermac was a terrific fighter, if he could be won over, Toasty's little team would have a great advantage. "Welcome" Toasty said as he gave a traditional bow. Ermac returned the bow, and stepped forward.

"You have summoned us, lord Toasty?" He said curiously, wondering what the spirit could possibly want. "Yes, you have read the letter I sent, and you understand what we are asking of you." Toasty said with a smile. "That is correct. The letter you sent us, we read it." Ermac said as he rolled his green glowy eyes, feeling the conversation was going to go nowhere.

"So will you join us on this quest? To prevent Armageddon and the destruction of-…" Toasty's speech was interrupted by a small buzzing noise. "Oh, we have a new text message." Ermac said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Let us check our Face Book, right quick. It won't take us long." He added as his fingers moved along the many buttons on the phone.

Toasty sighed and leaned against the wall of the temple room. "We have a new comment…Kitana sent us a donkey for our farm. We need a new page layout, we are pretty bored of this one." Ermac said only half talking to Toasty. The fire spirit was slowly banging his head against the stone architecture of the room.

Kid Thunder entered the room carrying a box of pizza. After seeing that Toasty had more company, he put the box behind his back and slowly slid back into the other part of the temple. "On the other hand, Ermac. It seems like you are a really busy guy. How about saving the world from chaos and certain another time?" Toasty suggested.

"Lord Toasty, you don't have us on your friend's list. We sent you a friend's request a couple of weeks ago…" Said Ermac, not paying attention to what Toasty was trying to say. Toasty slapped his own face, and then teleported Ermac back to where he was before he was summoned.

Toasty searched the temple and finally reached the room containing Kid Thunder. "So is Ermac going to be joining us?" He asked, curiously tilting his head to the side. "No he's…busy." Toasty said opening the box of pizza, only to find that the box was already empty.  
Kid Thunder laughed nervously, and Toasty's eyes locked on his face with a death stare of…uhhh…death.

"It's not to late to go to Taco Bell…"

-  
TO BE CONTINUED…

(Some love for my reviewers)

To Superman K- I have always imaged Quan Chi as a hobo… is it just me or do things keep getting weirder in this fanfic?

To Poptartsaregood4you- I'm glad you are liking the story so far. I have no idea who is going to save the world… oh wait…yes I do. XD

(( 4 out of 7 of my comments have wtf/wth in them… my life is complete.))


	7. Why are the seats wet?

Toasty held on to his seat for dear life as the car swung around the corner. Kid Thunder, who was enjoying having his license, smiled as he turned the radio louder to drown out the screams. "If you don't slow down, we're both gonna die!" Toasty shouted and squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

"It doesn't matter, we're here." Kid Thunder replied as he shifted the car into the drive thru. Toasty unclenched himself from the seat of the car. "May I have your order?" A snotty voice rang from the speakers. "Ugh, give us one second…Hey Toasty what do you want?" Kid Thunder asked.

"Eh, give me four taco supremes, and a Mexican pizza." Toasty replied, pushing his cheek against the car window. Kid Thunder finished the order and pulled around to the window. "I should drive back." Toasty said, before the greasy employee handed them a couple of bags.

"Nonsense, I can drive…gah, I should have got a milkshake." Replied Kid Thunder as he pulled out of Taco Bell and started on his way back to the temple. A small tune could be heard. "That's my phone. Let me see who it is." He added. Kid Thunder pulled out his phone and checked it.

"It's Ermac." He said. "Oh gawd, don't answer it." Toasty said quickly. Kid Thunder obeyed and put his phone away while he rode up to the stoplight. There was another car already waiting in the other lane. Toasty looked out the window to see Quan Chi's ugly face staring back at him.

The hobo sorcerer revved the engine of the old car, and as the light turned, he sped off in front of our heroes. Shang Tsung stuck his hand out of the window, raising his middle finger. "Oh no he just didn't!" Kid Thunder gritted his teeth tightly and slammed on the gas.

Toasty again plastered himself to the car's seat, as Kid Thunder began to catch up with the two idiots. "I'm going to switch lanes. I'm going to draft behind them for a while and pick up speed." Kid Thunder said as Toasty turned very pale.

It wasn't long before the two hobos noticed that Kid Thunder was gaining on them. Shang Tsung looked worried, but Quan Chi just laughed. "Oopsie daisy." He said with a cackle as he hit the lever to open the rear end of the car.

Quan Chi slammed into a pot hole as hard as he could, and both Toasty and Kid Thunder let out blood curdling screams. Lui Kang flew through the air like a soggy, limp torpedo, and slapped on the windshield. Both heroes continued to scream as Kid Thunder made a futile attempt to remove the body with the windshield wipers.

The car swerved all over the road, as Kid Thunder panicked. He hit the brakes and the slowed down to a stop, then pulled over to the side of a dark road. Toasty was clutching his chest, and both of the two spirits were breathing furiously.

"I'm so glad that's over." Kid Thunder said, shaking a little from the horrifying experience. "What…what are we going to do with the body." Said Toasty with a wheeze. "Lets let Raiden take care of it. He's a thunder god. He'll deal with it." Kid Thunder replied wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Damn…I'm so freaking glad I didn't get a milkshake."

-  
TO BE CONTINUED

(Some love for my reviewers)

To Superman K- Yes, all are heroes and enemies have changed… but why? Oooohh, isn't that a mysterious mystery! My last chapter wasn't as sparky as what I would have liked, so hopefully you've had a laugh or to on this one… So where's that lemon you promised us!?! JK JK JK…. No really, where's the lemon?

LOL, I'm such a silly person sometimes.

To Poptartsaregood4you- Can't wait to read your upcoming story. A baby raised by Ermac might not learn proper grammar, LOL. Despite all odds, I think Scorpion would make a great father (having raised a child before)… I just personally wouldn't want have him as a dad. 0.o

((By the way. I won't be including Frost in my future chapters of The Final Fatality 0o, due to some very weird and scary nightmares after writing chapter 6. Sorry for any discomfort.))


End file.
